Falling in Love is a Fools Game
by vjsimpact
Summary: 'Work with him, become his best friend, make him fall in love with you' Those were my instructions, that's what I had to do. But was I really prepared to put my heart on the line? Was I really prepared to play a Fools Game?


**Revamped an old story. Just tell me what you think and if you want another piece. Please review if you do enjoy it! xoxo.**

* * *

><p>The grey walls of the room made my eyes hurt, the chairs and desks all sat neatly in a row pointing to the front of the room. The chair made my spin so straight I didn't think I would ever successfully bend again. I tapped my fingers against the file on my nap. Nerves habit I guess and I had a good reason to be nervous. It was a big job I was about to take, I knew it was going to be the hardest. I'd already failed once. This was going to be my second chance. I couldn't screw it up.<p>

I looked around the room at familiar faces. All I had worked with before. All of them the toughest son of bitches I had ever met. That was another indication that this was going to be a tough job, you don't waste the tough guys on something little. Casey looked over to me, a guy who's communications skills only include grunts and sour words. He smiled at me. Well I say smile, he's mouth twitched a little.

The door behind me burst open and in walked my boss. A mean guy with a stick up his ass about something. He intimidated me and I don't scare easily. But for some reason whenever I saw him, my legs turned to jelly a little. He was a no nonsense guy with muscles straining the suit he was wearing.

He walked over to the front of the room and slammed down a file similar to mine and barked out for everyone's attention. "RIGHT, I want everyone's attention on this one. For those of you that have read the file, you know how important this job is. No more fuck ups." He's eye's bore into me. I suddenly felt a little flitter or frustration in my stomach. "Operation Gaez has been given the go ahead to re-open."

While my Boss went through all the usual bullshit I drifted into a world of my own. I'll take a little time to explain what's going on. My name is Mackenzie Tyler and I'm an agent for one of the most secret agencies inside the US Government. Well, I say agent, I mean assassin. I been doing it for 8 years, since I was 18 years old and I'm damn good at it. A couple of months ago, I was sent on a mission to take out the head of the most dangerous mob gangs in Mexico. Augusto Gaez.

Sounds easy, I thought it was. I'd done a ton of missions like that but they were smart. He escaped before I'd even touched ground in Mexico and disappeared without a trace. But I guess he'd made a mistake and now we'd caught up with him again.

"They've tripped up, we found another body and it is definitely one of theirs." I opened the file and looked at the photo. It made my stomach turn a little. The body was basically butchered. "The wound on the stomach from pelvis to ribcage, badly sewn up. The bullet in the head. Traces of drugs in the stomach."

I closed my folder again and rubbed my eyes. I could feel the stress begin to set in my spin, this was going to be one hell of an assignment again. "I wont beat around the bush any longer. Casey, I want you to assemble a 3 man team and head to Mexico to follow the lead on the whereabouts of Gaez."

"I'll take Lucas, Johnson and Tyler."

"Not Tyler, I have another job for her." I felt a little miffed. I wanted to finish the job I'd started and finish it for good.

"I'll take Matt instead." One by one everyone was dismissed till I was the last left standing. It was quite in the room and I felt a little nervous being alone with m boss. He was a scary, scary man. I wanted to leave too but knew I shouldn't, I didn't want my ass chewed off.

"You are going to a special assignment."

"You meant special as is 'you fucked up last time, now have the shitty job'?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You screwed up, now deal with it."

"I didn't screw up that badly, I don't know how he knew I was coming, he was gone before I even got there."

"Enough, you were sloppy in looking for him and he found out. I need you to tail someone. Keep an eye on him, I think he's connected in some way to Gaez and I want to know how and why."

"There wasn't anything like this in the file."

"It wouldn't be because I didn't put it in there."

"So why is this guy important? What's he got to do with anything?"

"I think he has something to do with the bodies. The one that turned up had a piece of paper in his pocket with an address and his fingerprint was on it."

"Tell me about him."

"Born April 1st 1980, age 26, 6ft 4, 235lbs. Born in Knoxville Tennessee, lives in St Louis, Missouri. We have his prints because he was with the United States Marine Corps but was discharged after going AWOL on two separate occasions and disobeying orders from a commanding officer. He was tried and convicted and spent 38 days in a Military prison."

"Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"Work with him, become his friend, make him fall in love with you. I don't care just find out what he's got to do with Gaez and his organisation. Do whatever you have to do. Just get the job done."

"Okay so who is he? Where does he work?"

"That's probably where it gets a bit difficult, his name is Randy Orton and he works for the World Wrestling Entertainment. You'll become his personal assistant, good luck with it, you fly out tonight."

I nodded my head and walked out, The damn guy was famous and I was suppose to find out why he's fingerprints were found on a dead body. I just really hoped I got to shoot somebody.


End file.
